Get out this town
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Songfic. Let's leave and never look back. Levin. I would love feedback.


A/N: Yes, I actually wrote a Levin! I was super bored last night. It's a songfic, the song is Carrie Underwood's Get out of this Town.

**

* * *

**

Got it all figured out inside of my head**  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed  
You say the word, baby I'm all set**

"Come on Lilly. They won't let us get married. Let's just go, and never look back."Kevin Jonas begged his girlfriend of three years.

21 year old Lilly Truscott folded her arms "Where would we go?"

"Vegas. We'll taKe Joe to witness, and by the time they catch on, we could be there." Kevin said excitedly.

"My mom will be mad" Lilly looked doubtful.

Kevin took her hands. "Lilly, she won't let us marry. We're adults now, we can take care of ourselves."

"Alright, tonight, as soon as Mom and Robbie Ray go to bed, I'll sneak out." Lilly agreed.

Kevin encircled her in his arms "I love you."

**We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good albi  
And by the time they catch on we'll be out of their sight**

Lilly climbed down the rope ladder and snuck over to Kevin's house, where he was siting in Joe's car. Joe and Nick were in the backseat. Joe was scowling at Nick, who looked smug.

"What are you two doing here?" Lilly asked. putting her stuff in the trunk.

"We're your albi!" Joe said excitedly.

"No, they caught me leaving and forced it out of me where I was going, so they went up stairs and packed their bags and now they're coming too, I guess" Kevin said as Lilly hopped into the front seat.

"You realize how much trouble we're going to be in?" Nick asked.

"We're all adults, it's not like they can ground us" Joe pointed ot.

"My mom will have you arrested" Lilly said "Or she'll ground me, and when I say "I'm an adult" she'll say "You live under my roof"

"And then you'll say "Mom, go flush the toilet with your head in it, and come over to our house, where you and Kevin will live happily ever after" Joe said happily as Kevin pulled out of the driveway "Road trip! Road trip!"

"Shut up" Nick said, smacking Joe in the back of the head.

**Long gone baby  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light**

"Robbie, Lilly's not in her room!" Heather Trusscot Stewert was beside herself the next morning.

"She's probably in Miley's room, or at the Jonases" Robbie Ray said , "I'll go check Miley's room, and you go over and see if she's next door."

Heather left the house and Robbie Ray flopped back on the couch, chuckling. He'd heard Lilly and the Jonas boy's talking last night, and he'd seen the headlights. Not to mention Joe's persistant shouts of road trip, road trip!

Heather went next door and knocked. Denise Jonas answered the door.

"Denise, is Lilly here?"

"Kevin" Kevin didn't come down "Joseph" silence. "Nicholas"not even a peep "Franklin, where are you brothers?"

"They went to Vegas with Lilly so she and Kevin could get married." Frankie responded, "Aparently, Mrs. Trusscott- Stewert said they couldn't get married four times."

"And how do you know this?" Denise asked Frankie.

"I heard Kevin telling them last night when they caught him sneaking out"

**Somewhere we won't ever get caught  
Ever be found  
Baby let's just get out of this town  
**

Lilly gasped when she turned on the T.V. in the room she and the boys were sharing in Vegas. Headlines blared across E!

All three Jonas Brother's missing. "It seems Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas ran away last night with Kevin's longtime girlfriend Lilly Trusscott after Lilly's mom told Kevin he couldn't marry her."

Lilly's mom's face popped onto the screen "Please don't marry Lilly and Kevin if they come to you. They don't really want this, If you do marry them, there will be a lawsuit."

"Mom! how could you" Lilly shouted and flopped back on the bed as the boys came in from the small front room.

"What happened?" Kevin asked Lilly.

"My mom threatened to sue whoever married us"

"Lilly, your mom is a-"

"I know, I know"

**Don't need directions, don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that**

"Kevin, that was the 5th quicky chapel we tried. They are taking my mom seriously." Lilly complained.

"So we'll get a plane, fly to New Jersey, go to the church I grew up in and find some pastor who will marry us. My dad's there for the week, maybe he would. He never liked your mom" Kevin said, hugging her from behind.

"Pastor Bill would, no questions"Joe said suddenly. remembering his youth pastor "Kevin was like his favorite student. and this way, more people can come"

"One problem" Nick said suddenly.

"What's that?" Everyone turned to look at them.

"We're kinda lost"

**Window's rolled down with the heat on high  
Stars all alight in a runaway sky.  
Holding my hand as the miles go by**

Joe expertly drove the rental car through traffic, ignoring Nick's nagging him about "You almost hit the cat! There are other people on the road! Stop it's a red light"

"Nick, take a chill pill, he's driving just fine" Kevin said, smacking his brother in the back of the head.

"It's a reflex, he usually drives so recklessly."Nick said simply.

"Yeah, well, you sound like my Grandma when my Grandpa's driving" Lilly said.

Kevin laughed, watching as houses and cars sped by. Lilly put her head on his shoulder. "Kevin, are we going to go through with this?" Lilly asked him.

"If you want to"

"I do." Lilly said, watching Nick roll down a window.

"Nick, why don't you call dad and give him the heads up that we're on our way?" Joe asked, tossing Nick his Iphone.

"You brought your phone?" Lilly shrieked at him.

"Yeah, of course. It's turned off" Joe said.

**Long gone baby  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught  
Ever be found  
Baby let's just get out of this town  
**

Three hours later, Lilly stood infront of a small group of people: her dad, who had moved to New Jersey after the divorce, Mandy, the boy's dad, Nick, Joe, the boy's cousin Sara, and Maya, marrying Kevin.

"You may kiss the bride"

Kevin did. "I've been waiting forever for that" he whispered in Lilly's ear.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Jonas"

After the wedding, Lilly's dad came up to her "Lillian, why would you runaway from your mother and stepfather like that?" He asked her.

"Because, mom wouldn't let us get married."

"Lilly, you know your mother, you should have sent Kevin to me. I would have allowed it in a heart beat. Kevin's a great guy, and let's face it, it could be Oliver your marrying"

"Oliver- ewww. Dad, Oliver's only my friend and nothing else. EWWWWW!"

Her fathee laughed. "Lilly, you know I was joking."

**If we leave tonight and drive fast enough  
All our troubles will be just like us  
Long gone baby**

The next day, the Jonases flew into Malibu. "Oh, by the way, your mom disowned you and is divorcing Robbie Ray" Paul said.

"Why?"

"Robbie Ray knew where you were the whole time- he heard Kevin asking you to run away with him. and He told her that she should let be and if you wanted to marry Kevin, she shouldn't stand in your way"

"Yup, that sounds like dear old- Heather." Lilly shrugged.

Denise ran out of the house the moment they pulled up "Boy's what were you thinking?" She asked.

"We just wanted a sister, and we wanted Kevin to be happy" Nick explained.

Later that night, Lilly was standing at her and Kevin's bedroom window talking to Miley "Miley, I'm married now." Lilly said.

"Lilly! That's wonderful! So, you guys are back?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause, I haven't seen Joe in a while"

"And your point is-"

"I like him, alot"

"Nice. I'd better go, my husband just came in the room."

"Have fun"

**Long gone baby**


End file.
